Almost Gone
by VampMistress
Summary: The Doctor thinks about Donna. Some spoilers for season 4 Doctor/Donna


**Don't worry, I'm still writing for all the Martha/Ten shippers out there, but I have taken a shine to Donna lately.**

**Written as part of me and my sister's 'Quotation Drabbles'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Doctor Who.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_"True love is giving all you have to someone you know you're going to lose". Ray H Wall_**

Donna's smile faded when she stared up into the Doctor's brown eyes.

"Doctor, are you alright?" She asked him, her thumb stroking the back of his hand as she held it.

The Doctor smiled, but did not say anything.

The day had been so perfect, the two of them alone; enjoying their love for one another.

He had taken her to Genoyx, and they spent the day swimming and soaking up rays from the triple suns in the sky.

He smiled when he recalled her hair shining in the sunshine, her blue eyes dazzling and holding her life in them. All of her brilliance and soul. Wishing that he could fell what she was feeling to make her eyes sparkle like that.

He knew that it was because of him that made her look like that, but he had done nothing to earn it. The love she was expressing and sharing with him was too good for him; she was too good for him.

But, he could not part with her, not for anything in the world. No, that would be the final blow to his hearts.

Nothing could ever be better than this day. Well, maybe one; the day that she would finally marry him.

The Doctor's mind carried him from the day at the beach to an imaginary scene that he had thought about so many times during their time together.

Maybe it would be on the beach, or a church.

Her dress would be white, he knew that for sure, with pockets maybe.

Her red hair would be done up in a loose bun, a smile plastered to both of their faces as they would join their hearts together, their lives would be one.

For a while at least, the Doctor knew that it would be hard to watch her grow old, and eventually leave him forever. But that was way off, something to worry about when the time came.

"Doctor?"

She brought him out of his thoughts again, and his smile widen further. Her blue eyes still holding the sunlight from the suns that had set hours ago.

"Today was a nice day, wasn't it?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, it really was."

He reached out a hand and lightly brushed her hair behind her ear, "Thank you so much Donna Noble."

She tilted her head, "For what?"

"For just being you." He smiled at her, using that boyish grin that he used when he was completely content.

Donna ducked her head, "Yeah, well; don't get sappy on me Spaceman."

Holding her hand, they walked back to the TARDIS; the stars overhead twinkling; they were places that wanted exploring. Places that would see their faces, would hold their footsteps.

They stopped and looked up into the sky, their future was out there; it was theirs for the taking.

"So, ready for our next adventure?"

Donna nodded, knowing that the Doctor's attention was still focused upon the great canvas of space.

He took her silence as a 'yes' anyway.

"And where exactly are we going to?" She asked, snuggling closer to him; her head on his arm.

The Doctor pointed with his other hand, "That way and about a couple thousand years from now."

Donna chuckled, just like she always did when he discussed traveling years and years from their point in space. After all this time, it still amazed her that she was indeed a time traveler.

"And what is the planet called?" She inquired, looking up at him, loving the way his eyes danced in the starlight, a smile still on his face.

"Shan Shen." He whispered, looking down at her, meeting her gaze, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Oh yes. I'm ready."

The Doctor's smile faded once again, but she did not see it. She was too busy wondering what the next voyage would have in store for her. But the Doctor felt it, deep within. It had been small at first, but now he was sure what the feeling was.

A storm was coming.

He had felt it before, and shortly after he had; he lost Rose.

The Doctor swallowed and closed his eyes, nothing could be done to stop it now. There was nothing to do when the universe grabbed a hold of you and put you in place.

He was nothing but a pawn, trying his best to protect Donna with what little power of control he had. It was not much, and he knew that one way or another; Donna would be lost to him.

The Doctor hated always knowing what was to come, or not to come. Being in the darkness, reaching his hand out for something or someone to hold onto; to anchor him.

Donna was that anchor.

But, for how long?

Holding her to him as close as possible, the Doctor wondered.

How long would he last when Donna was gone and the connection snapped? How long would he last when there was nothing keeping him from drifting away?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review. Thanks. **


End file.
